


Ciel Kidnapped

by Chibigirl24



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Kidnapping, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler References, M/M, POV Ciel Phantomhive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibigirl24/pseuds/Chibigirl24
Summary: I got bored so I just thought I'd write my own story from the POV of ciel since he's one of my cosplay and roleplay characters. Ciel gets kidnapped and raped for a week and Sebastian doesn't know until he gets back from a business trip. will Sebastian sense ciel needs help and come back early? what happens to ciel after he gets rescued? read to find out





	Ciel Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a Conversation about tea in the story, I got that from a video I found on youtube of Sebastian & Ciel's voice actors doing the exact dialogue

I was standing outside watching the carriage leave as my butler was going on a business trip. After the carriage was gone I walked to my office to finish my work. As I was signing papers I feel a draft I was getting up to close my window when I feel something hit me in the back of the head than everything goes black. When I wake up my head is throbbing and I'm cuffed to a bed in a dark room. A man comes into the room "I see you're finally awake" he says with an evil smile on his face. "Who are you? Why am I here?" I ask "You're here because I want you all to myself and I had the perfect chance to get what I want " he smiles "I'm going to have fun with you" then he leaves An hour later I wake up to the man standing over me with a devilish smirk on his face. He uncuffs me and turns me over and cuffs me. "W-what are y-you doing? Stop this instant" I scream but he didn't listen. He pulls my pants and boxers off and he did the same to himself "P-please D-don't do this" I beg to no avail. He roughly thrusts into me and I scream out in pain. He thrusts in harder and faster causing blood to run down my leg. "Please stop I'm begging you it hurts"I beg. "No, not until I get everything that I want from you," he says thrusting deeper hitting my prostate roughly and moaning. After an hour he cums and lies me on the bed and cuffs me. 

I fall asleep from sheer exhaustion. The next day he did the same thing. After an hour he dressed and left. He then brought me food. I scarfed it down and fell asleep. What the man was doing to me went on for 3 more days and one day it was worse he got rougher than before. He walks into the room and begins to undress us both. He laid me down and violently thrust into me and I scream out from the feeling of the skin in my ass ripping. Then out of nowhere I hear a crash and see Sebastian holding my prisoner by the throat. He tells me to turn my face and I do and I hear a scream and something rip I turn to see my prisoner ripped in half on the ground. Sebastian frees me from my handcuffs and picks me up bridal style to carry me home. "I'm so sorry I didn't come sooner I didn't sense you were in any danger till today I am truly sorry my lord," he says 

"I don't care the fact that you saved me is apology enough, "I say. I feel myself begin to shake, We arrive home and Sebastian begins to take care of my wounds and stitch up my ripped ass. "You're going to have to stay in bed for awhile my lord," he says "alright. Bring me my tea now" I order him. "Yes my lord" he bows and walks off. After I finish my tea I fall asleep into a dreamless sleep I wake up to my currents being opened "time to wake up bocchan" says Sebastian. I groan "I don't want to get up I'm not feeling well this morning," I say. I begin to feel nauseous I run to the bathroom and empty my stomach. Sebastian comes and helps me up "since your not well I'll cancel all your plans till your better" he lays me in my bed then bows and walks out of my room. About an hour later I call for Sebastian "are you going to bring me my tea?"

"you haven't told me what kind you prefer this morning" "you should know by now. I'm very certain that if I ask Finny or Mey-rin what kind of tea I would want they would know. You're my butler you should know!" "Someone's in a rather crabby mood this morning I see earl grey it is then. Would you like anything else? Wine?" "I want chocolate" "chocolate?" "yes" "it's terrible for your teeth my lord but it's alright it's your dental appoint-" "I DON'T CARE I'M BRITISH," I say I've been getting sick every day this week I haven't been able to keep any food down and that concerned Sebastian a great deal so he called for a doctor. When the doctor is done checking over me he called Sebastian back into the room "well good news is that he's completely healthy but he seems to be pregnant" he says. "I-I'm what? Are you sure?" I asked surprised. 

"Yes I am sure," he said. "I'll be sure to keep him and the little one healthy as can be. I will Now show you the way out my good sir" Sebastian says showing the man to the front door. I sit in my room in disbelief that that horrid man that kidnapped me got me pregnant. Sebastian walks in and sees the worried look on my face "bocchan are you alright" he asked worried "I just can't believe this is happening. Why did this have to happen to me of all people?" I ask hugging him crying 8 months later I give birth to a beautiful baby boy and I decide that I want to raise him. I named him Elliot. Sebastian Cares for him as though he were the child's actual father. Over the next few days, Sebastian has been caring for both me and Elliot since he has been keeping me up all night crying. Sebastian offers to take me out of town for a vacation with Elliot to help me relax. I enjoyed myself and Elliot seems to be enjoying himself too. ~1 year later~ "Mama, can I go into town with big brother Finny and big sister Mey-Rin to get a new toy please?" Elliot asked me. "Sure but stay by their sides and do as they say alright and also be sure you let them know when you're hungry alright," I said. "Yes mama," he said flying down the hall with a smile on his face. "He's really mastered his demon powers for only being a year old demon. He's a quick learner just like you were when I turned you" said Sebastian. I smile at him.


End file.
